Create a cat
by Shinestar14
Summary: Hi another create a cat but everyone loves these so yeah enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is another create a cat i know but everyone seems to love these first rule please limit the cats to 6 at the most it gets annoying!**

** Second no complaining if your cat dies or is in a different clan cause i need to do no picking your own apprentice ok just dont**.

**Third if your cat doesnt have a mate but has kits ill find them a mate so no complaining if your cat suddenly has a mate **

**Fourth No asking if your cat can be the main cat ill have 8 of them 2 from each clan.**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

None

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

None

Kits:None

Elders:None

**Windclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

None

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

None

Kits:None

Elders:None

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

None

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

None

Kits:None

Elders:None

**Riverclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

None

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

None

Kits:None

Elders:None

**All the clans will have main cats so join them all oh and one more rule.**

**Have fun!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Congrats there are actully some cats in every clan lets try too make it more even and please try to make the names more realistic i mean Silverglass Kaipaw im going too make up somthing so it makes more sence but please try too give me somthing i can work with sorry.**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Queens:

None

Kits:None

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

None

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Queens:

None

Kits:None

Elders:None

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amber eyes

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

None

Kits:None

Elders:None

**Riverclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

None

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens:

None

Kits:None

Elders:None


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet agian i say NO ASKING FOR YOUR CAT TOO BE THE MAIN!We still have 2 leaders 3 deputies 3 medicene cats and 3 medicene cat medicene cat apprentices open Please dont post any more apprentices in Thunderclan we need more mentors there and im sorry LarkThatSingsAtDawn but im going to have too edit your characters slightly you made 2 cats in different clans so i have too edit it anyways keep reviewing cats.  
**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast Apprentice:Mintpaw

Lynxfoot A dark brown tabby, bright black stripes, pale black ringed front and back paws (up to ankles) dark amber eyes with specks of dark green Apprentice:Sunpaw

Rumbleclaw Large brown Tom with cold amber eyes Apprentice:Kitpaw Mate:Branchfall

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Kitpaw a light brown tabby, dull black stripes, white toes and a pale white ring around back right hind leg, has bright blue mostly green eyes

Heartpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Nightpaw pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Branchfall Black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold blue Sablekit,Whitekit

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Sablekit Pretty, pure black she-kit with a feathery tail, chocolate brown paws, and friendly amber eyes.

Whitekit White Tom with a black tail tip and cold blue eyes.

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Blackshade A smokey black tom with little gray speckles and amber eyes Apprentice Kaipaw Mate:Ravenfeather

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Queens:Ravenfeather A small black she-cat with white patches and bright green Iceykit,Nightkit,Fishkit Mate Blackshade

Kits:

Iceykit A light gray she cat with black speckles and icey blue eyes

Nightkit Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Fishkit dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Elders:None

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Shadestorm black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amber Violetpaw

Apprentices:Violetpaw beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with sapphire eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail.

Specklepaw She is a white and orange speckled she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. She has green eyes.

Queens:

None

Kits:None

Elders:None

**Riverclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

None

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dragonpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Queens:

None

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Elders:None


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet agian i say NO ASKING FOR YOUR CAT TOO BE THE MAIN!We still have 2 leaders 3 deputies 3 medicene cats and 3 medicene cat medicene cat apprentices open Please dont post any more apprentices in Thunderclan we need more mentors there and im sorry LarkThatSingsAtDawn but im going to have too edit your characters slightly you made 2 cats in different clans so i have too edit it anyways keep reviewing cats.  
**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast Apprentice:Mintpaw

Lynxfoot A dark brown tabby, bright black stripes, pale black ringed front and back paws (up to ankles) dark amber eyes with specks of dark green Apprentice:Sunpaw

Rumbleclaw Large brown Tom with cold amber eyes Apprentice:Kitpaw Mate:Branchfall

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Kitpaw a light brown tabby, dull black stripes, white toes and a pale white ring around back right hind leg, has bright blue mostly green eyes

Heartpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Nightpaw pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Branchfall Black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold blue Sablekit,Whitekit

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Sablekit Pretty, pure black she-kit with a feathery tail, chocolate brown paws, and friendly amber eyes.

Whitekit White Tom with a black tail tip and cold blue eyes.

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Runningstar Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Blackshade A smokey black tom with little gray speckles and amber eyes Apprentice Kaipaw Mate:Ravenfeather

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Queens:Ravenfeather A small black she-cat with white patches and bright green Iceykit,Nightkit,Fishkit Mate Blackshade

Duskpool Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Mate Runningstar Kits:Bluekit,Gorsekit

Kits:

Iceykit A light gray she cat with black speckles and icey blue eyes

Nightkit Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Fishkit dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Bluekit Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsekit Pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:None

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Shadestorm black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amber Violetpaw

Apprentices:Violetpaw beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with sapphire eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail.

Specklepaw She is a white and orange speckled she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. She has green eyes.

Queens:

None

Kits:None

Elders:None

**Riverclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

None

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dragonpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Queens:

None

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Elders:None


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok now i need a Deputy Medicene cat,Warriors and a few elders for warriors and elders for apprentices queens kits and elders for shadowclan and Leader deputy Warriors apprentices queens kits and elders for Riverclan its alright with the medicene cat apprentices cause if we dont have enough i can just have a kit become one.  
**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast Apprentice:Mintpaw

Lynxfoot A dark brown tabby, bright black stripes, pale black ringed front and back paws (up to ankles) dark amber eyes with specks of dark green Apprentice:Sunpaw

Rumbleclaw Large brown Tom with cold amber eyes Apprentice:Kitpaw Mate:Branchfall

Brackentail Golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice:Tigerpaw

Torntwig A brown tom with gray eyes Apprentice:Heartpaw

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Kitpaw a light brown tabby, dull black stripes, white toes and a pale white ring around back right hind leg, has bright blue mostly green eyes

Heartpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Nightpaw pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Branchfall Black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold blue Sablekit,Whitekit

Mistystep Creamy white, Blue eyes

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Sablekit Pretty, pure black she-kit with a feathery tail, chocolate brown paws, and friendly amber eyes.

Whitekit White Tom with a black tail tip and cold blue eyes.

Icekit a white she-cat with blue eyes

Darkkit a black tom with gray eyes

Graykit a grayish tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Runningstar Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Moonbreeze Pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Blackshade A smokey black tom with little gray speckles and amber eyes Apprentice Kaipaw Mate:Ravenfeather

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Queens:Ravenfeather A small black she-cat with white patches and bright green Iceykit,Nightkit,Fishkit Mate Blackshade

Duskpool Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Mate Runningstar Kits:Bluekit,Gorsekit

Kits:

Iceykit A light gray she cat with black speckles and icey blue eyes

Nightkit Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Fishkit dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Bluekit Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsekit Pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:None

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Greenstar A muscular black tom with emerald eyes.

Deputy:Shadestorm black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicene cat: Redsun Dark red tom with blind gray eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amberApprentice Violetpaw

Petalblaze A beautiful white she cat with jagged black stripes and blaxk paws. She has dark blue eyes. Apprentice Specklepaw

Apprentices:Violetpaw beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with sapphire eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail.

Specklepaw She is a white and orange speckled she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. She has green eyes.

Queens:

Featherlight A slender black she cat with light blue kits.

Kits:None

Elders:None

**Riverclan**

Leader:Open

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:None

Warriors:

None

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dragonpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Streampaw Silvery-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Queens:

None

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Elders:None


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok thanks too some cats personality i found a way too make the story better there shall be a group of cats a few evil ones from each clan that will take down the clans and its up too 2 cats from each clan too find out who they are and stop them!I am still not picking the main charries but you can guess if you made your cats info like that who will be evil.  
**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast Apprentice:Mintpaw

Lynxfoot A dark brown tabby, bright black stripes, pale black ringed front and back paws (up to ankles) dark amber eyes with specks of dark green Apprentice:Sunpaw

Rumbleclaw Large brown Tom with cold amber eyes Apprentice:Kitpaw Mate:Branchfall

Brackentail Golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice:Tigerpaw

Torntwig A brown tom with gray eyes Apprentice:Heartpaw

Sparrowsong chocolate brown she-cat with a fluffy lively green eyes sparkles in the :Nightpaw

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Kitpaw a light brown tabby, dull black stripes, white toes and a pale white ring around back right hind leg, has bright blue mostly green eyes

Heartpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Nightpaw pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Treepaw a tortoiseshell tom with leaf green eyes.

Queens:

Branchfall Black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold blue Sablekit,Whitekit

Mistystep Creamy white, Blue eyes

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Sablekit Pretty, pure black she-kit with a feathery tail, chocolate brown paws, and friendly amber eyes.

Whitekit White Tom with a black tail tip and cold blue eyes.

Icekit a white she-cat with blue eyes

Darkkit a black tom with gray eyes

Graykit a grayish tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Runningstar Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Moonbreeze Pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Blackshade A smokey black tom with little gray speckles and amber eyes Apprentice Kaipaw Mate:Ravenfeather

Oakfur Slender tom with Ocean blue eyes and a Dark brown coat

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Queens:Ravenfeather A small black she-cat with white patches and bright green Iceykit,Nightkit,Fishkit Mate Blackshade

Duskpool Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Mate Runningstar Kits:Bluekit,Gorsekit

Snowheart, A slender pure white she cat with a Light gray tail Pregnant with Oakfurs kits

Kits:

Iceykit A light gray she cat with black speckles and icey blue eyes

Nightkit Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Fishkit dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Bluekit Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsekit Pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:None

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Greenstar A muscular black tom with emerald eyes.

Deputy:Shadestorm black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicene cat: Redsun Dark red tom with blind gray eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amberApprentice Violetpaw

Petalblaze A beautiful white she cat with jagged black stripes and blaxk paws. She has dark blue eyes. Apprentice Specklepaw

Cavefur A brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:Violetpaw beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with sapphire eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail.

Specklepaw She is a white and orange speckled she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. She has green eyes.

Queens:

Featherlight A slender black she cat with light blue kits.

Kits:None

Elders:None

**Riverclan**

Leader:Rainstar A light footed bluish greyish she-cat with a rain like pattern in her eyes are the color of the rain.

Deputy:Scarheart Light brown with criss-crossed scars running down back from falling into a rosebush. Midnight black :Creekpaw

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:None

Warriors:

Racoonmask Gray tom with black around :Silverpaw Mate:Sweetwater

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dragonpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Streampaw Silvery-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Queens:

Sweetwater gray with stunning blue Marigoldkit, and Springkit Adopted kit Hawkkit (sorry needed someone too be his adopted mom and Sweetwater was the only queen any complaints about it let me know)

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Marigoldkit (need info)

Springkit (need info)

Elders:None


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow i made alot of mistakes i think i fixed them all though There is still a Deputy and Medicene cat part open for thunderclan and alot more warriors apprentices and warriors for windclan queens warriors kits and apprentices for shadowclan and warriors for riverclan and every clan needs more elders please read this before you review thanks.  
**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Open

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast Apprentice:Mintpaw

Lynxfoot A dark brown tabby, bright black stripes, pale black ringed front and back paws (up to ankles) dark amber eyes with specks of dark green Apprentice:Sunpaw

Rumbleclaw Large brown Tom with cold amber eyes Apprentice:Kitpaw Mate:Branchfall

Brackentail Golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice:Tigerpaw

Torntwig A brown tom with gray eyes Apprentice:Heartpaw

Sparrowsong chocolate brown she-cat with a fluffy lively green eyes sparkles in the moonlight:Nightpaw

Marshbird Tortoiseshell she-cat with snow white paws and green eyes Apprentice:Treepaw

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Kitpaw a light brown tabby, dull black stripes, white toes and a pale white ring around back right hind leg, has bright blue mostly green eyes

Heartpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Nightpaw pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Treepaw a tortoiseshell tom with leaf green eyes.

Queens:

Branchfall Black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold blue eyes. Sablekit,Whitekit

Mistystep Creamy white, Blue eyes Kits:Icekit Darkkit Graykit

Kits:

Sablekit Pretty, pure black she-kit with a feathery tail, chocolate brown paws, and friendly amber eyes.

Whitekit White Tom with a black tail tip and cold blue eyes.

Icekit a white she-cat with blue eyes

Darkkit a black tom with gray eyes

Graykit a grayish tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Runningstar Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Deputy:Nightbreeze Sleek pure black she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Medicene cat:Moonbreeze Pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Blackshade A smokey black tom with little gray speckles and amber eyes Apprentice Kaipaw Mate:Ravenfeather

Oakfur Slender tom with Ocean blue eyes and a Dark brown coat

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Queens:Ravenfeather A small black she-cat with white patches and bright green Iceykit,Nightkit,Fishkit Mate Blackshade

Duskpool Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Mate Runningstar Kits:Bluekit,Gorsekit

Snowheart, A slender pure white she cat with a Light gray tail Pregnant with Oakfurs kits

Kits:

Iceykit A light gray she cat with black speckles and icey blue eyes

Nightkit Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Fishkit dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Bluekit Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsekit Pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:None

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Greenstar A muscular black tom with emerald eyes.

Deputy:Shadestorm black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicene cat: Redsun Dark red tom with blind gray eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amberApprentice Violetpaw

Petalblaze A beautiful white she cat with jagged black stripes and blaxk paws. She has dark blue eyes. Apprentice Specklepaw

Cavefur A brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Foxflight Beautiful dark ginger she-cat with black paws, a white tipped tail, and dark green eyes

Apprentices:Violetpaw beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with sapphire eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail.

Specklepaw She is a white and orange speckled she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. She has green eyes.

Queens:

Featherlight A slender black she cat with light blue kits.

Kits:None

Elders:None

**Riverclan**

Leader:Rainstar A light footed bluish greyish she-cat with a rain like pattern in her eyes are the color of the Streampaw

Deputy:Scarheart Light brown with criss-crossed scars running down back from falling into a rosebush. Midnight black :Creekpaw

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:None

Warriors:

Racoonmask Gray tom with black around :Silverpaw Mate:Sweetwater

Russetring Pretty russet colored she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Dragonpaw

Rockfoot A large tom, with a Dark gray pelt and white feet. Apprentice:Sparkpaw

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dragonpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Streampaw Silvery-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Sparkpaw a pale cream tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Sweetwater gray with stunning blue Marigoldkit, and Springkit Adopted kit Hawkkit

Specklestream A shecat with long tortiseshell fur and green Robinkit and Silverkit

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Marigoldkit Gray shecat with strange golden eyes

Springkit Black shekit with gray swirls

Elders:None


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow i made alot of mistakes i think i fixed them all though There is still a Deputy and Medicene cat part open for thunderclan and alot more warriors apprentices and warriors for windclan queens warriors kits and apprentices for shadowclan and warriors for riverclan and every clan needs more elders please read this before you review thanks.  
**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Silverleaf Whiteish-gray medium length hair with dark gray points on her tail and ears. Has saphire blue eyes.

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast Apprentice:Mintpaw

Lynxfoot A dark brown tabby, bright black stripes, pale black ringed front and back paws (up to ankles) dark amber eyes with specks of dark green Apprentice:Sunpaw

Rumbleclaw Large brown Tom with cold amber eyes Apprentice:Kitpaw Mate:Branchfall

Brackentail Golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice:Tigerpaw

Torntwig A brown tom with gray eyes Apprentice:Heartpaw

Sparrowsong chocolate brown she-cat with a fluffy lively green eyes sparkles in the moonlight:Nightpaw

Marshbird Tortoiseshell she-cat with snow white paws and green eyes Apprentice:Treepaw

Hawkwing Dark brown tabby with steely grey eyes

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Kitpaw a light brown tabby, dull black stripes, white toes and a pale white ring around back right hind leg, has bright blue mostly green eyes

Heartpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Nightpaw pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Treepaw a tortoiseshell tom with leaf green eyes.

Queens:

Branchfall Black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold blue eyes. Sablekit,Whitekit

Mistystep Creamy white, Blue eyes Kits:Icekit Darkkit Graykit

Sparrowflight She is black with red and brown streaks running through her pelt Kits Rubykit,Earthkit,Sagekit

Kits:

Sablekit Pretty, pure black she-kit with a feathery tail, chocolate brown paws, and friendly amber eyes.

Whitekit White Tom with a black tail tip and cold blue eyes.

Icekit a white she-cat with blue eyes

Darkkit a black tom with gray eyes

Graykit a grayish tom with blue eyes

Rubykit a Fiery red she-cat

Earthkit a Light brown she-cat

Sagekit a Light gray tom with unusually long front claws

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Runningstar Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Deputy:Nightbreeze Sleek pure black she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Medicene cat:Moonbreeze Pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Blackshade A smokey black tom with little gray speckles and amber eyes Apprentice Kaipaw Mate:Ravenfeather

Oakfur Slender tom with Ocean blue eyes and a Dark brown coat

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Queens:Ravenfeather A small black she-cat with white patches and bright green Iceykit,Nightkit,Fishkit Mate Blackshade

Duskpool Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Mate Runningstar Kits:Bluekit,Gorsekit

Snowheart, A slender pure white she cat with a Light gray tail Pregnant with Oakfurs kits

Kits:

Iceykit A light gray she cat with black speckles and icey blue eyes

Nightkit Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Fishkit dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Bluekit Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsekit Pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:None

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Greenstar A muscular black tom with emerald eyes.

Deputy:Shadestorm black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicene cat: Redsun Dark red tom with blind gray eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amberApprentice Violetpaw

Petalblaze A beautiful white she cat with jagged black stripes and blaxk paws. She has dark blue eyes. Apprentice Specklepaw

Cavefur A brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Foxflight Beautiful dark ginger she-cat with black paws, a white tipped tail, and dark green eyes

Apprentices:Violetpaw beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with sapphire eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail.

Specklepaw She is a white and orange speckled she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. She has green eyes.

Queens:

Featherlight A slender black she cat with light blue kits.

Kits:None

Elders:

**Riverclan**

Leader:Rainstar A light footed bluish greyish she-cat with a rain like pattern in her eyes are the color of the Streampaw

Deputy:Scarheart Light brown with criss-crossed scars running down back from falling into a rosebush. Midnight black :Creekpaw

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:None

Warriors:

Racoonmask Gray tom with black around :Silverpaw Mate:Sweetwater

Russetring Pretty russet colored she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Dragonpaw

Rockfoot A large tom, with a Dark gray pelt and white feet. Apprentice:Sparkpaw

Blizzardsky Completly white tom with only the slightest blue on the tips of his ears

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dragonpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Streampaw Silvery-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Sparkpaw a pale cream tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Sweetwater gray with stunning blue Marigoldkit, and Springkit Adopted kit Hawkkit

Specklestream A shecat with long tortiseshell fur and green Robinkit and Silverkit

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Marigoldkit Gray shecat with strange golden eyes

Springkit Black shekit with gray swirls

Elders: Willowsong Dark brown shecat with lighter spots

Muskfoot Dark brown tom with amber eyes


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow i made alot of mistakes i think i fixed them all though There is still a Deputy and Medicene cat part open for thunderclan and alot more warriors apprentices and warriors for windclan queens warriors kits and apprentices for shadowclan and warriors for riverclan and every clan needs more elders please read this before you review thanks.  
**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Silverleaf Whiteish-gray medium length hair with dark gray points on her tail and ears. Has saphire blue eyes.

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast Apprentice:Mintpaw

Lynxfoot A dark brown tabby, bright black stripes, pale black ringed front and back paws (up to ankles) dark amber eyes with specks of dark green Apprentice:Sunpaw

Rumbleclaw Large brown Tom with cold amber eyes Apprentice:Kitpaw Mate:Branchfall

Brackentail Golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice:Tigerpaw

Torntwig A brown tom with gray eyes Apprentice:Heartpaw

Sparrowsong chocolate brown she-cat with a fluffy lively green eyes sparkles in the moonlight:Nightpaw

Marshbird Tortoiseshell she-cat with snow white paws and green eyes Apprentice:Treepaw

Hawkwing Dark brown tabby with steely grey eyes

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Kitpaw a light brown tabby, dull black stripes, white toes and a pale white ring around back right hind leg, has bright blue mostly green eyes

Heartpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Nightpaw pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Treepaw a tortoiseshell tom with leaf green eyes.

Queens:

Branchfall Black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold blue eyes. Sablekit,Whitekit

Mistystep Creamy white, Blue eyes Kits:Icekit Darkkit Graykit

Sparrowflight She is black with red and brown streaks running through her pelt Kits Rubykit,Earthkit,Sagekit

Kits:

Sablekit Pretty, pure black she-kit with a feathery tail, chocolate brown paws, and friendly amber eyes.

Whitekit White Tom with a black tail tip and cold blue eyes.

Icekit a white she-cat with blue eyes

Darkkit a black tom with gray eyes

Graykit a grayish tom with blue eyes

Rubykit a Fiery red she-cat

Earthkit a Light brown she-cat

Sagekit a Light gray tom with unusually long front claws

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Runningstar Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Deputy:Nightbreeze Sleek pure black she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Medicene cat:Moonbreeze Pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Blackshade A smokey black tom with little gray speckles and amber eyes Apprentice Kaipaw Mate:Ravenfeather

Oakfur Slender tom with Ocean blue eyes and a Dark brown coat

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Queens:Ravenfeather A small black she-cat with white patches and bright green Iceykit,Nightkit,Fishkit Mate Blackshade

Duskpool Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Mate Runningstar Kits:Bluekit,Gorsekit

Snowheart, A slender pure white she cat with a Light gray tail Pregnant with Oakfurs kits

Kits:

Iceykit A light gray she cat with black speckles and icey blue eyes

Nightkit Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Fishkit dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Bluekit Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsekit Pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:None

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Greenstar A muscular black tom with emerald eyes.

Deputy:Shadestorm black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicene cat: Redsun Dark red tom with blind gray eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amberApprentice Violetpaw

Petalblaze A beautiful white she cat with jagged black stripes and blaxk paws. She has dark blue eyes. Apprentice Specklepaw

Cavefur A brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Foxflight Beautiful dark ginger she-cat with black paws, a white tipped tail, and dark green eyes

Apprentices:Violetpaw beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with sapphire eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail.

Specklepaw She is a white and orange speckled she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. She has green eyes.

Queens:

Featherlight A slender black she cat with light blue kits.

Kits:None

Elders:

**Riverclan**

Leader:Rainstar A light footed bluish greyish she-cat with a rain like pattern in her eyes are the color of the Streampaw

Deputy:Scarheart Light brown with criss-crossed scars running down back from falling into a rosebush. Midnight black :Creekpaw

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:None

Warriors:

Racoonmask Gray tom with black around :Silverpaw Mate:Sweetwater

Russetring Pretty russet colored she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Dragonpaw

Rockfoot A large tom, with a Dark gray pelt and white feet. Apprentice:Sparkpaw

Blizzardsky Completly white tom with only the slightest blue on the tips of his ears

Minnowfang Gray tom with a yellow muzzle

Mintfur A gray shecat with an unatural shade of green with emerald eyes.

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dragonpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Streampaw Silvery-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Sparkpaw a pale cream tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Sweetwater gray with stunning blue Marigoldkit, and Springkit Adopted kit Hawkkit

Specklestream A shecat with long tortiseshell fur and green Robinkit and Silverkit

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Marigoldkit Gray shecat with strange golden eyes

Springkit Black shekit with gray swirls

Elders: Willowsong Dark brown shecat with lighter spots

Muskfoot Dark brown tom with amber eyes


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow i made alot of mistakes i think i fixed them all though There is still a Deputy and Medicene cat part open for thunderclan and alot more warriors apprentices and warriors for windclan queens warriors kits and apprentices for shadowclan and warriors for riverclan and every clan needs more elders please read this before you review thanks.  
**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Silverleaf Whiteish-gray medium length hair with dark gray points on her tail and ears. Has saphire blue eyes.

Medicene cat:Open

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast Apprentice:Mintpaw

Lynxfoot A dark brown tabby, bright black stripes, pale black ringed front and back paws (up to ankles) dark amber eyes with specks of dark green Apprentice:Sunpaw

Rumbleclaw Large brown Tom with cold amber eyes Apprentice:Kitpaw Mate:Branchfall

Brackentail Golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice:Tigerpaw

Torntwig A brown tom with gray eyes Apprentice:Heartpaw

Sparrowsong chocolate brown she-cat with a fluffy lively green eyes sparkles in the moonlight:Nightpaw

Marshbird Tortoiseshell she-cat with snow white paws and green eyes Apprentice:Treepaw

Hawkwing Dark brown tabby with steely grey eyes

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Kitpaw a light brown tabby, dull black stripes, white toes and a pale white ring around back right hind leg, has bright blue mostly green eyes

Heartpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Nightpaw pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Treepaw a tortoiseshell tom with leaf green eyes.

Queens:

Branchfall Black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold blue eyes. Sablekit,Whitekit Adopted kit

Mistystep Creamy white, Blue eyes Kits:Icekit Darkkit Graykit Adopted kit Hawkkit

Sparrowflight She is black with red and brown streaks running through her pelt Kits Rubykit,Earthkit,Sagekit

Kits:

Sablekit Pretty, pure black she-kit with a feathery tail, chocolate brown paws, and friendly amber eyes.

Whitekit White Tom with a black tail tip and cold blue eyes.

Icekit a white she-cat with blue eyes

Darkkit a black tom with gray eyes

Graykit a grayish tom with blue eyes

Rubykit a Fiery red she-cat

Earthkit a Light brown she-cat

Sagekit a Light gray tom with unusually long front claws

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Runningstar Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Deputy:Nightbreeze Sleek pure black she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Medicene cat:Moonbreeze Pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Fernpaw Black shecat with red paws and amber eyes.

Warriors:

Blackshade A smokey black tom with little gray speckles and amber eyes Apprentice Kaipaw Mate:Ravenfeather

Oakfur Slender tom with Ocean blue eyes and a Dark brown coat Apprentice Greenpaw

Nightwhisper Black tom with lighter spots on belly

Redwing Wiry brown shecat with red paws and Startaling green eyes.

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Greenpaw Black tom with stunning, attention grabbing green eyes.

Queens:Ravenfeather A small black she-cat with white patches and bright green Iceykit,Nightkit,Fishkit Mate Blackshade

Duskpool Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Mate Runningstar Kits:Bluekit,Gorsekit

Snowheart, A slender pure white she cat with a Light gray tail Pregnant with Oakfurs kits

Kits:

Iceykit A light gray she cat with black speckles and icey blue eyes

Nightkit Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Fishkit dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Bluekit Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsekit Pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:None

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Greenstar A muscular black tom with emerald eyes.

Deputy:Shadestorm black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicene cat: Redsun Dark red tom with blind gray eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Open

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amberApprentice Violetpaw

Petalblaze A beautiful white she cat with jagged black stripes and blaxk paws. She has dark blue eyes. Apprentice Specklepaw

Cavefur A brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Foxflight Beautiful dark ginger she-cat with black paws, a white tipped tail, and dark green eyes

Apprentices:Violetpaw beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with sapphire eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail.

Specklepaw She is a white and orange speckled she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. She has green eyes.

Queens:

Featherlight A slender black she cat with light blue kits.

Kits:None

Elders:

**Riverclan**

Leader:Rainstar A light footed bluish greyish she-cat with a rain like pattern in her eyes are the color of the Streampaw

Deputy:Scarheart Light brown with criss-crossed scars running down back from falling into a rosebush. Midnight black :Creekpaw

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:None

Warriors:

Racoonmask Gray tom with black around :Silverpaw Mate:Sweetwater

Russetring Pretty russet colored she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Dragonpaw

Rockfoot A large tom, with a Dark gray pelt and white feet. Apprentice:Sparkpaw

Blizzardsky Completly white tom with only the slightest blue on the tips of his ears

Minnowfang Gray tom with a yellow muzzle

Mintfur A gray shecat with an unatural shade of green with emerald eyes.

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dragonpaw a Dark ginger tom with black eyes .

Streampaw Silvery-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Sparkpaw a pale cream tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Sweetwater gray with stunning blue Marigoldkit, and Springkit

Specklestream A shecat with long tortiseshell fur and green Robinkit and Silverkit

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Marigoldkit Gray shecat with strange golden eyes

Springkit Black shekit with gray swirls

Elders: Willowsong Dark brown shecat with lighter spots

Muskfoot Dark brown tom with amber eyes


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry but i gave the medicene cat role too hazeltail!  
**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Silverleaf Whiteish-gray medium length hair with dark gray points on her tail and ears. Has saphire blue eyes.

Medicene cat:Hazeltail Haze shecatl with a cinnamon patch around eye and blazing blue eyes.

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast Apprentice:Mintpaw

Lynxfoot A dark brown tabby, bright black stripes, pale black ringed front and back paws (up to ankles) dark amber eyes with specks of dark green Apprentice:Sunpaw

Rumbleclaw Large brown Tom with cold amber eyes Apprentice:Kitpaw Mate:Branchfall

Brackentail Golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice:Tigerpaw

Torntwig A brown tom with gray eyes Apprentice:Heartpaw

Sparrowsong chocolate brown she-cat with a fluffy lively green eyes sparkles in the moonlight:Nightpaw

Marshbird Tortoiseshell she-cat with snow white paws and green eyes Apprentice:Treepaw

Hawkwing Dark brown tabby with steely grey eyes

Featherheart a deep black slender shecat with an unusual white heart on her chest.

Lionblaze Pale tan/orange tabby with bright gray/green eyes.

Hollyfern Dark brown shecat with thin black strips

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Kitpaw a light brown tabby, dull black stripes, white toes and a pale white ring around back right hind leg, has bright blue mostly green eyes

Heartpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Nightpaw pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Treepaw a tortoiseshell tom with leaf green eyes.

Queens:

Branchfall Black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold blue eyes. Sablekit,Whitekit Adopted kit

Mistystep Creamy white, Blue eyes Kits:Icekit Darkkit Graykit Adopted kit Hawkkit

Sparrowflight She is black with red and brown streaks running through her pelt Kits Rubykit,Earthkit,Sagekit

Kits:

Sablekit Pretty, pure black she-kit with a feathery tail, chocolate brown paws, and friendly amber eyes.

Whitekit White Tom with a black tail tip and cold blue eyes.

Icekit a white she-cat with blue eyes

Darkkit a black tom with gray eyes

Graykit a grayish tom with blue eyes

Rubykit a Fiery red she-cat

Earthkit a Light brown she-cat

Sagekit a Light gray tom with unusually long front claws

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Runningstar Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes Apprentice Freezepaw

Deputy:Nightbreeze Sleek pure black she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Medicene cat:Moonbreeze Pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Fernpaw Black shecat with red paws and amber eyes.

Warriors:

Blackshade A smokey black tom with little gray speckles and amber eyes Apprentice Kaipaw Mate:Ravenfeather

Oakfur Slender tom with Ocean blue eyes and a Dark brown coat Apprentice Greenpaw

Nightwhisper Black tom with lighter spots on belly

Redwing Wiry brown shecat with red paws and Startaling green Fleetpaw

Marigoldtail Midnight black shecat with a bright yellow tail and paws.

Airpelt Snowy white tom with pale blue eye Apprentice Drypaw

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Greenpaw Black tom with stunning, attention grabbing green eyes.

Cherrypaw White shecat with yellow tail and black paws

Freezepaw a blueish white she-cat with pale-pale blue eyes

Drypaw gray and white tom with amber and blue eyes

Fleetpaw An amberish ginger tom with long legs and Gray-green eyes

Queens:Ravenfeather A small black she-cat with white patches and bright green Iceykit,Nightkit,Fishkit Mate Blackshade

Duskpool Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Mate Runningstar Kits:Bluekit,Gorsekit

Snowheart, A slender pure white she cat with a Light gray tail Pregnant with Oakfurs kits

Kits:

Iceykit A light gray she cat with black speckles and icey blue eyes

Nightkit Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Fishkit dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Bluekit Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsekit Pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:Whiskershine Snowy white shecat with blue eyes.

Grapenose White with black tail and paws. Dark sky blue eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Greenstar A muscular black tom with emerald eyes.

Deputy:Shadestorm black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicene cat: Redsun Dark red tom with blind gray eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Yewpaw a black she-cat with stunning red eyes, the color of deathberries.

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amberApprentice Violetpaw

Petalblaze A beautiful white she cat with jagged black stripes and blaxk paws. She has dark blue eyes. Apprentice Specklepaw

Cavefur A brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Foxflight Beautiful dark ginger she-cat with black paws, a white tipped tail, and dark green eyes

Eclipsefang a black tom with dark gray eyes and a long tail and fangs a bit too big for his .?docid=21550605outh.

Apprentices:Violetpaw beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with sapphire eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail.

Specklepaw She is a white and orange speckled she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. She has green eyes.

Queens:

Featherlight A slender black she cat with light blue kits.

Fallencloud a fluffy white she-cat with brown and ginger patches on her back and amber eyesKits Shadekit Swampkit and Cloudykit Mate:Eclipsefang

Kits:Shadekit(a white and black she-cat with dark eyes)

Swampkit(a brown flecked black tom with amber eyes)

Cloudykit(a pure white she-cat with tinges of gray around her muzzle and paws and light gray eyes)

Elders:

**Riverclan**

Leader:Rainstar A light footed bluish greyish she-cat with a rain like pattern in her eyes are the color of the Streampaw

Deputy:Scarheart Light brown with criss-crossed scars running down back from falling into a rosebush. Midnight black :Creekpaw

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:None

Warriors:

Racoonmask Gray tom with black around :Silverpaw Mate:Sweetwater

Russetring Pretty russet colored she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Dragonpaw

Rockfoot A large tom, with a Dark gray pelt and white feet. Apprentice:Sparkpaw

Blizzardsky Completly white tom with only the slightest blue on the tips of his ears

Minnowfang Gray tom with a yellow muzzle

Mintfur A gray shecat with an unatural shade of green with emerald eyes.

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dragonpaw a Dark ginger tom with black eyes .

Streampaw Silvery-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Sparkpaw a pale cream tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Sweetwater gray with stunning blue Marigoldkit, and Springkit

Specklestream A shecat with long tortiseshell fur and green Robinkit and Silverkit

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Marigoldkit Gray shecat with strange golden eyes

Springkit Black shekit with gray swirls

Elders: Willowsong Dark brown shecat with lighter spots

Muskfoot Dark brown tom with amber eyes


	12. Chapter 12

**No more cats in thunder or windclan just 2 or 3 more warriors for Riverclan and Shadowclan thats it! first come first get too get it there are no loners in the story sorry!  
**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Silverleaf Whiteish-gray medium length hair with dark gray points on her tail and ears. Has saphire blue eyes.

Medicene cat:Hazeltail Haze shecatl with a cinnamon patch around eye and blazing blue eyes.

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast Apprentice:Mintpaw

Lynxfoot A dark brown tabby, bright black stripes, pale black ringed front and back paws (up to ankles) dark amber eyes with specks of dark green Apprentice:Sunpaw

Rumbleclaw Large brown Tom with cold amber eyes Apprentice:Kitpaw Mate:Branchfall

Brackentail Golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice:Tigerpaw

Torntwig A brown tom with gray eyes Apprentice:Heartpaw

Sparrowsong chocolate brown she-cat with a fluffy lively green eyes sparkles in the moonlight:Nightpaw

Marshbird Tortoiseshell she-cat with snow white paws and green eyes Apprentice:Treepaw

Hawkwing Dark brown tabby with steely grey eyes

Featherheart a deep black slender shecat with an unusual white heart on her chest.

Lionblaze Pale tan/orange tabby with bright gray/green eyes.

Hollyfern Dark brown shecat with thin black strips

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Kitpaw a light brown tabby, dull black stripes, white toes and a pale white ring around back right hind leg, has bright blue mostly green eyes

Heartpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Nightpaw pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Treepaw a tortoiseshell tom with leaf green eyes.

Queens:

Branchfall Black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold blue eyes. Sablekit,Whitekit Adopted kit

Mistystep Creamy white, Blue eyes Kits:Icekit Darkkit Graykit Adopted kit Hawkkit

Sparrowflight She is black with red and brown streaks running through her pelt Kits Rubykit,Earthkit,Sagekit

Kits:

Sablekit Pretty, pure black she-kit with a feathery tail, chocolate brown paws, and friendly amber eyes.

Whitekit White Tom with a black tail tip and cold blue eyes.

Icekit a white she-cat with blue eyes

Darkkit a black tom with gray eyes

Graykit a grayish tom with blue eyes

Rubykit a Fiery red she-cat

Earthkit a Light brown she-cat

Sagekit a Light gray tom with unusually long front claws

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Runningstar Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes Apprentice Freezepaw

Deputy:Nightbreeze Sleek pure black she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Medicene cat:Moonbreeze Pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Fernpaw Black shecat with red paws and amber eyes.

Warriors:

Blackshade A smokey black tom with little gray speckles and amber eyes Apprentice Kaipaw Mate:Ravenfeather

Oakfur Slender tom with Ocean blue eyes and a Dark brown coat Apprentice Greenpaw

Nightwhisper Black tom with lighter spots on belly

Redwing Wiry brown shecat with red paws and Startaling green Fleetpaw

Marigoldtail Midnight black shecat with a bright yellow tail and paws.

Airpelt Snowy white tom with pale blue eye Apprentice Drypaw

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Greenpaw Black tom with stunning, attention grabbing green eyes.

Cherrypaw White shecat with yellow tail and black paws

Freezepaw a blueish white she-cat with pale-pale blue eyes

Drypaw gray and white tom with amber and blue eyes

Fleetpaw An amberish ginger tom with long legs and Gray-green eyes

Queens:Ravenfeather A small black she-cat with white patches and bright green Iceykit,Nightkit,Fishkit Mate Blackshade

Duskpool Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Mate Runningstar Kits:Bluekit,Gorsekit

Snowheart, A slender pure white she cat with a Light gray tail Pregnant with Oakfurs kits

Kits:

Iceykit A light gray she cat with black speckles and icey blue eyes

Nightkit Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Fishkit dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Bluekit Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsekit Pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:Whiskershine Snowy white shecat with blue eyes.

Grapenose White with black tail and paws. Dark sky blue eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Greenstar A muscular black tom with emerald eyes.

Deputy:Shadestorm black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicene cat: Redsun Dark red tom with blind gray eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Yewpaw a black she-cat with stunning red eyes, the color of deathberries.

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amberApprentice Violetpaw

Petalblaze A beautiful white she cat with jagged black stripes and blaxk paws. She has dark blue eyes. Apprentice Specklepaw

Cavefur A brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Foxflight Beautiful dark ginger she-cat with black paws, a white tipped tail, and dark green eyes

Eclipsefang a black tom with dark gray eyes and a long tail and fangs a bit too big for his Hollowpaw

Winterbreath Smokey gray tom with dark and lighter spots on belly. Dark brown eyes

Summerwind beautiful silvery blue with stunning eyes

Apprentices:Violetpaw beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with sapphire eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail.

Specklepaw She is a white and orange speckled she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. She has green eyes.

Hollowpaw Smoky gray tom with captivating blue eyes. Considered a very handsome cat

Queens:

Featherlight A slender black she cat with light blue kits.

Fallencloud a fluffy white she-cat with brown and ginger patches on her back and amber eyesKits Shadekit Swampkit and Cloudykit Mate:Eclipsefang

Kits:Shadekit(a white and black she-cat with dark eyes)

Swampkit(a brown flecked black tom with amber eyes)

Cloudykit(a pure white she-cat with tinges of gray around her muzzle and paws and light gray eyes)

Elders:

Honeysuckle Golden shecat with grayish green undertones. Emerald green eyes.

**Riverclan**

Leader:Rainstar A light footed bluish greyish she-cat with a rain like pattern in her eyes are the color of the Streampaw

Deputy:Scarheart Light brown with criss-crossed scars running down back from falling into a rosebush. Midnight black :Creekpaw

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:None

Warriors:

Racoonmask Gray tom with black around :Silverpaw Mate:Sweetwater

Russetring Pretty russet colored she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Dragonpaw

Rockfoot A large tom, with a Dark gray pelt and white feet. Apprentice:Sparkpaw

Blizzardsky Completly white tom with only the slightest blue on the tips of his ears

Minnowfang Gray tom with a yellow muzzle

Mintfur A gray shecat with an unatural shade of green with emerald eyes.

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dragonpaw a Dark ginger tom with black eyes .

Streampaw Silvery-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Sparkpaw a pale cream tom with blue eyes.

Fernpaw White shecat with splash's of brown on her muzzle, dark green eyes.

Queens:

Sweetwater gray with stunning blue Marigoldkit, and Springkit

Specklestream A shecat with long tortiseshell fur and green Robinkit and Silverkit

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Marigoldkit Gray shecat with strange golden eyes

Springkit Black shekit with gray swirls

Elders: Willowsong Dark brown shecat with lighter spots

Muskfoot Dark brown tom with amber eyes


	13. Chapter 13

**No more cats it is closed the next chapter shall be the story!  
**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Mate:(optional)**

**Kits:(opitional)**

**Thunderclan**

Leader:Snowstar is a shorthaired white cat with a long, thick and fluffy tail, and is mainly white, though has one half of her face in a dark silver-blue colour, and a silver belly and one black front paw. Also has bright, blazing amber Moonpaw

Deputy:Silverleaf Whiteish-gray medium length hair with dark gray points on her tail and ears. Has saphire blue eyes.

Medicene cat:Hazeltail Haze shecatl with a cinnamon patch around eye and blazing blue eyes.

Medicene cat apprentice:Puddlepaw a silver gray she-cat with blue eyes. She has white paws.

Warriors:

Silverwind- a jet black she cat with silver paws and eyes and can run extremely fast Apprentice:Mintpaw

Lynxfoot A dark brown tabby, bright black stripes, pale black ringed front and back paws (up to ankles) dark amber eyes with specks of dark green Apprentice:Sunpaw

Rumbleclaw Large brown Tom with cold amber eyes Apprentice:Kitpaw Mate:Branchfall

Brackentail Golden tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice:Tigerpaw

Torntwig A brown tom with gray eyes Apprentice:Heartpaw

Sparrowsong chocolate brown she-cat with a fluffy lively green eyes sparkles in the moonlight:Nightpaw

Marshbird Tortoiseshell she-cat with snow white paws and green eyes Apprentice:Treepaw

Hawkwing Dark brown tabby with steely grey eyes

Featherheart a deep black slender shecat with an unusual white heart on her chest.

Lionblaze Pale tan/orange tabby with bright gray/green eyes.

Hollyfern Dark brown shecat with thin black strips

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- an adorable she cat with green eyes and a pretty cream colored pelt

Sunpaw A black tom with orange eyes that turn blue at night

Moonpaw A white she-cat with a pelt so white that its pink; has amber eyes that turn baby-blue once she's twelve moons old

Tigerpaw A white she-cat with thin ginger stripes and emerald green eyes

Fallenpaw A silver she-cat with thin black stripes and violet eyes

Kitpaw a light brown tabby, dull black stripes, white toes and a pale white ring around back right hind leg, has bright blue mostly green eyes

Heartpaw A black color with brownish tint in the sun. Yellowish-amber eye color.

Nightpaw pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Treepaw a tortoiseshell tom with leaf green eyes.

Queens:

Branchfall Black she-cat with a feathery tail and cold blue eyes. Sablekit,Whitekit Adopted kit

Mistystep Creamy white, Blue eyes Kits:Icekit Darkkit Graykit Adopted kit Hawkkit

Sparrowflight She is black with red and brown streaks running through her pelt Kits Rubykit,Earthkit,Sagekit

Kits:

Sablekit Pretty, pure black she-kit with a feathery tail, chocolate brown paws, and friendly amber eyes.

Whitekit White Tom with a black tail tip and cold blue eyes.

Icekit a white she-cat with blue eyes

Darkkit a black tom with gray eyes

Graykit a grayish tom with blue eyes

Rubykit a Fiery red she-cat

Earthkit a Light brown she-cat

Sagekit a Light gray tom with unusually long front claws

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Elders:

Skywhisper- a white tom with sky blue eyes. He is deaf

**Windclan**

Leader:Runningstar Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes Apprentice Freezepaw

Deputy:Nightbreeze Sleek pure black she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Medicene cat:Moonbreeze Pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Fernpaw Black shecat with red paws and amber eyes.

Warriors:

Blackshade A smokey black tom with little gray speckles and amber eyes Apprentice Kaipaw Mate:Ravenfeather

Oakfur Slender tom with Ocean blue eyes and a Dark brown coat Apprentice Greenpaw

Nightwhisper Black tom with lighter spots on belly

Redwing Wiry brown shecat with red paws and Startaling green Fleetpaw

Marigoldtail Midnight black shecat with a bright yellow tail and paws.

Airpelt Snowy white tom with pale blue eye Apprentice Drypaw

Apprentices:Kaipaw brown with red ears, tail, and paws dark blue-green eyes; small

Greenpaw Black tom with stunning, attention grabbing green eyes.

Cherrypaw White shecat with yellow tail and black paws

Freezepaw a blueish white she-cat with pale-pale blue eyes

Drypaw gray and white tom with amber and blue eyes

Fleetpaw An amberish ginger tom with long legs and Gray-green eyes

Queens:Ravenfeather A small black she-cat with white patches and bright green Iceykit,Nightkit,Fishkit Mate Blackshade

Duskpool Pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Mate Runningstar Kits:Bluekit,Gorsekit

Snowheart, A slender pure white she cat with a Light gray tail Pregnant with Oakfurs kits

Kits:

Iceykit A light gray she cat with black speckles and icey blue eyes

Nightkit Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Fishkit dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Bluekit Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gorsekit Pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders:Whiskershine Snowy white shecat with blue eyes.

Grapenose White with black tail and paws. Dark sky blue eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Greenstar A muscular black tom with emerald eyes.

Deputy:Shadestorm black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicene cat: Redsun Dark red tom with blind gray eyes

Medicene cat apprentice:Yewpaw a black she-cat with stunning red eyes, the color of deathberries.

Warriors:

Smokeclaw smokey grey with paler flecks and deep, bright amberApprentice Violetpaw

Petalblaze A beautiful white she cat with jagged black stripes and blaxk paws. She has dark blue eyes. Apprentice Specklepaw

Cavefur A brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Foxflight Beautiful dark ginger she-cat with black paws, a white tipped tail, and dark green eyes

Eclipsefang a black tom with dark gray eyes and a long tail and fangs a bit too big for his Hollowpaw

Winterbreath Smokey gray tom with dark and lighter spots on belly. Dark brown eyes

Summerwind beautiful silvery blue with stunning eyes

Rowanleaf Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudfur Pure white tom with blue eyes

Thistleclaw Large dark ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentices:Violetpaw beautiful, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with sapphire eyes, a white muzzle, white paws, a white chest, a black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. She also has a gold-and-black striped tail.

Specklepaw She is a white and orange speckled she-cat with a black stripe down her spine. She has green eyes.

Hollowpaw Smoky gray tom with captivating blue eyes. Considered a very handsome cat

Queens:

Featherlight A slender black she cat with light blue kits.

Fallencloud a fluffy white she-cat with brown and ginger patches on her back and amber eyesKits Shadekit Swampkit and Cloudykit Mate:Eclipsefang

Kits:Shadekit(a white and black she-cat with dark eyes)

Swampkit(a brown flecked black tom with amber eyes)

Cloudykit(a pure white she-cat with tinges of gray around her muzzle and paws and light gray eyes)

Elders:

Honeysuckle Golden shecat with grayish green undertones. Emerald green eyes.

**Riverclan**

Leader:Rainstar A light footed bluish greyish she-cat with a rain like pattern in her eyes are the color of the Streampaw

Deputy:Scarheart Light brown with criss-crossed scars running down back from falling into a rosebush. Midnight black :Creekpaw

Medicene cat:Silverglass silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eye's.

Medicene cat apprentice:None

Warriors:

Racoonmask Gray tom with black around :Silverpaw Mate:Sweetwater

Russetring Pretty russet colored she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Dragonpaw

Rockfoot A large tom, with a Dark gray pelt and white feet. Apprentice:Sparkpaw

Blizzardsky Completly white tom with only the slightest blue on the tips of his ears

Minnowfang Gray tom with a yellow muzzle

Mintfur A gray shecat with an unatural shade of green with emerald eyes.

Forestpelt Brown shecat with darker swirls and emerald eyes.

Risingstreak Jet black shecat with a yellow streak running across her face

Apprentices:

Creekpaw Very fluffy dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes. Has white under belly and white paws

Silverpaw silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Dragonpaw a Dark ginger tom with black eyes .

Streampaw Silvery-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Sparkpaw a pale cream tom with blue eyes.

Fernpaw White shecat with splash's of brown on her muzzle, dark green eyes.

Queens:

Sweetwater gray with stunning blue Marigoldkit, and Springkit

Specklestream A shecat with long tortiseshell fur and green Robinkit and Silverkit

Kits:

Hawkkit A brown tom with milk chocolate paws and amber eyes.

Marigoldkit Gray shecat with strange golden eyes

Springkit Black shekit with gray swirls

Elders: Willowsong Dark brown shecat with lighter spots

Muskfoot Dark brown tom with amber eyes


	14. Chapter 14

**Evilcats:Rumbleclaw and his mate Branchfall,Nightpaw,Petalblaze,Foxflight,Minnowfang,Winterbreath,Forestpelt,Thistlefang and Snowheart sorry by the way too Snowheart but i needed at least 1 cat from every clan and i chose you for winclan.**

**Good main cats:Marigoldkit/paw and Specklestream,Silverleaf and Heartpaw,Redsun and Hollowpaw,Redwing and Cherrypaw**

In the forest in thunderclan territory 7 cats were talking hidden in the shadows "We shall do it in 4 moons by then my kits will be close too warriors and i can give them there naming ceremony" A big brown tom with amber eyes said.

A black shecat with a feathery tail nodded agreeing with him."Its not fair why cant i be thunderclan leader!" A small black she cat with dark blue eyes said.

"Silence your too young!" A smoky gray tom with darker spots on his belly snarled his brown eyes showed his annoyance."Apprentices cant be leaders and you wont be a warrior for moons"

"Ok so we all got the plan Ill kill the windclan leader and deputy and leave a fake sign for the clan Rumbleclaw you do the same for Thunderclan your mate Branchfall will be deputy" They both nodded Branchfall flicked her feathery tail.

"Petalblaze will do the same in shadowclan"A beautiful white shecat with black jagged stripes stepped out of the shadow nodding her dark blue eyes shining.

"Forestpelt you will do the same but you will tell your clan too join forces with shadowclan and i will do the same with thunderclan."The Brown with darker swirls and emerald eyes nodded staying silent which is strange for him.

"After that we shall join all four clans together and we shall be the leader of them now we must all go the sun will be rising soon"They cats padded off dissapeering into the shadows.

**Ok just so you all know ill post a new chapter every saturday so you will have too wait each time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Marigoldkit was dreaming she knew that cause she was at an area of the forest were she has never been she heard some hushed voices and crouched down and stalked forward she smelled cats but she couldnt see them they were whispering in hushed tones."Thunderclan...Takeover...Shadowclan...We will be victorous."

Marigoldkit was about too stalk forward when she felt somthing on her opened her eyes and looked up too see Springkit."Come on get up were going too be apprentices today!"

Rolling her eyes she kicked her annoying sister squeaked "Hey!" and tackled started too playfight when Sweetwater woke up."Thats enough both of you your going too be apprentices today and apprentices dont act like theyve only just came out of the nursery!"

Sweetwaters annoyance faded away quickly she could never keep stern it wasnt in her wrapped her tail around her kits and started too lick Springkits fur squeaked and tried too duck her head down but Sweetwater held her tighter and continued too lick her fur down."Mommy can i ask you somthing?"Marigoldkit asked nervously.

"What sweety?" Sweetwater asked between licks.

"Will daddy be mad if i became a medicenecat apprentice?"Marigold whispered as if there father was right there.

Marigoldkit was never intrested in being a warrior like her sister there father Racoonmask has always been teaching them hunting moves and some advanced fighting moves so they would be ahead of other loved her father eventhough he wasnt the brightest he brought them honeycomb and tasty freshkill he even snuck them out of camp once too see what the forest looked like but he wanted them too be warriors so everytime he was out of camp or sleeping Marigoldkit would sneak into Silverglass the medicene cats den too see if she can help with thought Silverglass was very nice even though her voice was alittle strange."Well sweetie your father will love you no matter what you are." Sweetwater said her voice faltered slightly.

Springkit looked at Marigoldkit and said."I dont know why you want too be a medicenecat apprentice all you do is be in a den all day with stinky herbs and help sick cats gross!"

Marigoldkit held back the urge too tackle her sister instead she just cuffed her around the ear and squeaked slightly when her mother started too lick her fur they heard Rainstars call "All cats gather around for a clan meeting."

She felt Springkit tremble in excitement and she started too walk out ducked her head slightly when she saw the whole clan father Racoonmask standing next too Minnowfang nodding at encouraged them forward with a with a loud voice Rainstar said "Our clan is becoming stronger one of my favorite ceremonies is a kit becomes an step forward"

Springkits eyes widen and she padded forward "Springkit untill you recieve your warrior name you shall be Springpaw!"

"Springpaw Springpaw!" The clan shouted.

"Your mentor shall be Mintfur, Mintfur your a patient and kind warrior im sure youll teach her well"

Springpaw padded forward and touched noses with Mintfur eyes shining."Marigoldkit step forward"Rainstar said stepped forward nervous "Silverglass are you ready for an apprentice?" _Yes!_ Marigoldkit thought."Yes" Silverglass said.

"Then untill she recieves her medicene cat name she shall be Marigoldpaw!"

Springpaw led the cheer this walked forward and touched noses with Silverglass who whispered "Dont worry we`ll figure this out together."

Sweetwater came forward and licked both Springpaw and Marigoldpaw on the head."Mom were apprentices now not kits!" Springpaw squeaked Marigoldpaw nodding.

"I know but youll always be my kits" She said

Racoonmask came forward and looked only at Springpaw "Congratulations i know youll make me proud" He said not glancing at flicked her mates ear and whispered somthing to him then he looked at Marigoldpaw."Are you mad at me daddy?"

Racoonmasks eyes softened "Of course not im just suprised but im sure youll be the best medicenecat in the clan" Marigoldpaw purred.

"Come on Marigoldpaw i have alot to teach you" Silverglass said padding forward.

Nodding goodbye to her parents she followed Silverglass thinking. _This is great but what about that strange dream i had?_

**Hope you enjoyed sorry if you were getting impatient but im posting a new chapter every saturday so it wont be a school day! Anyways sorry i didnt get all the characters from riverclan in there but i got a few ill try with the next charrie enjoy your day.**_  
_


End file.
